Speak Out Inu!
by Dreamerbaybee55
Summary: One-shot.Naraku is up to his no good tricks again, this time he poisons Inuyasha's drink and now...wait...Inuyasha speaks his thoughts? ! And what does Kagome have to say about all the things that Inuyasha says about her? Inu gets a little dirty XD


A/N – So I wanted to take a break from the serious tone of my other two fics, and decided to write this short humorous story. The idea came out of nowhere and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. =D

**IMPORTANT, READ THIS MESSAGE BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC! **

**The setting is in the Feudal Era, and this is BEFORE Naraku escaped to Mount Hakurei…so this is just to give you an idea where this story takes place in the series**

**Beta-reader: DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****Speak out Inu!**

**One-shot**

The young hanyou paced back and forth in the room of his castle…thinking…racking his pea-sized brain for an idea. For some reason demon puppets were no use against his enemies anymore.

"_I need a new strategy," _Naraku thought.

If he was an American cartoon, a light bulb would appear above Naraku's greasy hair, as he had an "eureka" moment.

Naraku snickered evilly at his new brilliant strategy.

"_Haha, I have the perfect plan to screw with that irritating Inuyasha."_

_

* * *

_"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled at the obnoxious boy in red.

"GGGYYAAAAHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed before his body plummeted into the ground, creating a very large crater around himself.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and even Kirara bowed in disapproval as the stubborn couple fought…again. Ignoring them, they continued to sip their tea under the shade of a tree as Kagome continued to scream at the boy whose face was still currently planted in the ground.

"How can you be so inconsiderate? After all that hard work to make the curry so tasty just for you!" Kagome continued to yell demanding for an explanation from the rude boy.

"mp…mha…muff…murshpy" Inuyasha mumbled incoherently with a mouthful of dirt.

"What did you say?!" Kagome shouted. Trying to understand the poor boy.

After the spell wore off, Inuyasha roughly pulled himself free from his hole and shouted, "I said it was too spicy! How can you guys eat that stuff? It hurts my tongue." Inuyasha emphasized his point by sticking out his burning tongue.

Kagome made a face and hollered, "Inuyasha you are so stupid!" Then stomped off in the direction of the forest.

"Come back here Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled before running off to get the young girl from the future.

Miroku sighed and placed down his tea. "I think we need to go fetch those two this time, the sun is almost setting and we need to find a place to rest."

"I think you're right Miroku," Sango said as she picked up Kirara to go follow them. "Let's go get them."

"I'm coming too! I need to be strong for the both of them!" Shippou declared as he jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

In the end everyone stood up to follow the flustered girl and the angry hanyou to try and make peace between them.

* * *

Naraku snickered behind a nearby try as he eyed his enemies. "_Now this is my chance."_

Tiptoeing like the Grinch, Naraku moved over to the picnic blanket where the gang had left all their food and drinks. Laughing to himself once again at his brilliant plan, he pulled out a small valve and ever so gently poured a single drop of the poison into Inuyasha's cup of tea.

In the distance he heard the gang arguing again signaling that they were coming back. Naraku laughed as he dissipated into a swirl of black smoke._ "Inuyasha will suffer now."_

_

* * *

_"Just say sorry Inuyasha. Lady Kagome put so much effort into cooking such a splendid meal for us," Miroku said as he tried to calm the angry hanyou.

"Keh, why should I say sorry? She should be sorry for making me 'sit' when I didn't do anything wrong but tell the truth!" Inuyasha yelled in his defense.

"As if you ever really say what you're thinking!" Sango shouted.

"I always tell the truth!"

"Yeah right…you only tell the truth when it's something mean, but if it's nice you don't say anything at all," Kagome said in a serious tone.

Inuyasha walked ahead of the gang showing off a cocky grin to no one in particular. "I can say something nice if I really wanted to, there's just nothing nice I have to say to anyone at the moment."

Sango and Miroku had to hold back an angry, red-faced Kagome before she beat the crap out of him. After a little coaxing from her friends, she calmed down and let Inuyasha have his way for once. He wasn't worth the argument anymore.

Inuyasha sat down by the picnic area and suddenly felt thirsty from all the yelling and, grabbed his tea, and gulped it all down in one go. Feeling satisfied, he fell back on the grass and closed his eyes to rest.

Kagome sighed as she started packing up the stuff around the sleeping boy. The sun was setting and they needed to find a more comfortable place to camp out.

By nightfall, everyone managed to find a nice spot within the woods to camp out for the night. Kagome quickly fell asleep in her cozy sleeping bag with Shippou by her side, while the others found a spot around the fire to sleep on the grass. Inuyasha took his place up in a tree branch to sleep on.

Morning came quickly, and Inuyasha stirred from the sun's glare. For some reason, his head was starting to throb as if someone was poking his brain. He swiftly jumped down from the tree and landed beside Kagome to stare at her morning face. He always did this in secret, so he could get a glimpse at the beautiful girl when she wasn't yelling at him.

"Damn she looks so hot right now." Without realizing it, Inuyasha quickly clasped a firm hand on his mouth. A heated blush started to form on his cheeks at the realization of what he said out loud.

Kagome started to stir from her sleep from Inuyasha's voice. She rubbed the morning dust from her eyes. "What did you say, Inuyasha?" she asked sleepily as she tried to force herself awake. She could feel Inuyasha nearby.

"I didn't say anything! Why the fuck did I just say that out loud? Wait! Why did I say _that_ out loud too?! What the heck is going on?!!" Inuyasha was hitting himself in the head. For some reason, he had no control on what he was saying!

By now Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had all woken up from the angry shouts of Inuyasha. All they kept hearing was Inuyasha talking to himself.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a curious face, tilting her head to the side as if she could get a better look at the crazy person in front of her.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back his frustrations. "Do I seem fine? I keep saying things that I'm thinking!"

Miroku was suddenly interested in this very weird predicament. "So what _were_ you thinking about?" Miroku questioned with a perverted grin.

Inuyasha blushed a deep red. "I was thinking that Kagome looked really sexy in the morning." Suddenly he clamped a firm grip over his mouth to make sure he didn't say anything _more _than that.

Miroku laughed while Sango, and especially Kagome started to blush.

Kagome was suddenly embarrassed but somewhat flattered by what he was saying. _"Wait a second, he just said something nice…this has to be some sort of trick."_

"Are you really Inuyasha? I mean…the real Inuyasha would never say anything nice to me," Kagome said as she looked at him, suspicion coating her face.

Right now Inuyasha really wanted to die after that last embarrassing outburst, but no matter how hard he tried to fight his lips from moving, he couldn't help but speak the truth…speak his thoughts out loud. "Yes, I'm the real Inuyasha!"

A simple and dumb response…yup, definitely the real Inuyasha.

"Okay, something is really wrong here. Did something bite or curse you?" Sango asked seriously.

"No! This all started this morning after I felt a bit of throbbing in my head."

"Maybe someone's cursed him?" Shippou asked.

"It could be, but we didn't come across anyone in the past three days. So who could have done this?" Kagome speculated as she went up to Inuyasha to touch his forehead.

Miroku looked deep in thought. He had never come across anything like this before, and nothing suspicious happened at all in the last couple of days. "Did you do anything out of the ordinary at _all_ yesterday? Something that could have made this happen?"

Inuyasha looked down in thought, but he couldn't actually _think_ because he started to speak out loud. "I pretty much stared at Kagome's ass all day while we traveled, we ate by that tree, then we camped out…nope nothing out of the ordinary."

Looking up from his "thoughts" he saw the rest of his friends staring at him, mouths open wide and Kagome's face beet red. Realization dawned on what he just said moments ago. "Oh damn it to hell…"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in frustration as she said in a raspy voice, "So…nothing out of the ordinary eh?"

"Why do you think I always walk behind you guys? Shit…I did it again. I should just clamp my mouth all the time," Inuyasha said as he covered his mouth again.

"Yes I agree, I think you should! I can't believe how much of a pervert you are! You're worse than Miroku!!" Kagome screamed. She was completely humiliated now. Okay, granted she was sort of secretly happy that Inuyasha thought she was attractive, but to say that in front of the others was hardly what she would call romantic.

"Are you kidding me?! If Miroku had this…curse…of whatever…he would be saying things way more disgusting about Sango than me!"

Now it was Sango's turn to blush.

Miroku raised his hands in defense. "You might be right Inuyasha…but…it's just really funny that this happened to _you_!" Miroku bursted out in laughter along with Shippou.

"He's right, Inuyasha. Just yesterday, you were saying that you would never say anything nice to us, and now you're just full of nice things to say to Kagome," Shippou said as he wiped his laughing tears.

"Well I for one wouldn't mind if all his 'compliments' would stop," Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah right! You're always fishing for compliments, like how yesterday you were so mad that I didn't like your curry or whatever you call it!"

"I don't always ask for compliments! Sometimes I just want to hear a little thanks for working hard once in a while"

"Yeah right, you just want me to be flattered by your womanly attributes like cooking. Stop trying so hard Kagome. Oh damn it…I'm in deep shit now am I?"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" Kagome's face was now blood red. Her face had never been so flustered in one day.

Inuyasha's voice was muffled in the ground as he spoke, but it didn't go unheard by the rest of the gang. "Dang, she can get pretty hot when she's angry. Oh fuck it…"

Kagome couldn't help but stomp on Inuyasha's back a little more for good measure.

Miroku sighed. It was starting to get boring.

"I think we need to take this more seriously," Sango said. "I don't think Kagome can handle this anymore, and honestly, I can't take it either. Inuyasha's thoughts should stay in Inuyasha's mind. They're starting to come out a little more disturbing. But honestly, Inuyasha, can't you control your mind? Your head goes into the gutter way too often."

"I…can't…help…it…" Inuyasha struggled to say as Kagome continued to stomp on his back.

After a bit of restraint on Kagome's side, as well as Miroku helping to pull her away from the heavily injured loud mouth, the gang started walking again. This time Inuyasha was walking in the front…way farther up front.

Miroku explained that arguing and giving Inuyasha reason to "think" is not going to help the situation. The best thing they could do right now is to find the next village and ask around for information.

From a distance, they could hear Inuyasha talking out loud to himself. Obviously walking alone makes him think more, and by thinking, he talks. Thank God they couldn't hear what he was saying to himself right now.

Kagome walked behind Miroku and Sango and was actually deep in thought herself. She couldn't believe Inuyasha would say all those things about her. She had always believed his mind was filled with thoughts of Kikyo. She knew Inuyasha could never give a straight answer when she asked him to choose between her and Kikyo, but from what he said today, could it be, that he actually really felt attracted to her?

* * *

Naraku was laughing hysterically as looked into Kanna's mirror. No, he wasn't looking into his reflection.

"I finally have that irritating Inuyasha under control! Now, into the next battle I can just hear him scream out his every move!"

Kagura rolled her eyes at the very cocky Naraku. She knew this wasn't going to work. It seemed too…simple.

"I could attack them now while they're weak and out of control with Inuyasha's mouth, but this is too funny not to watch! Inuyasha is so embarrassed!"

Naraku continued to laugh completely out of character…he really was enjoying himself.

* * *

The sun was starting to set again, and they had not seen a village in a while. It looked like they would have to camp out again. Miroku believed it would be wise if Inuyasha slept far from camp, if he starts dreaming, he might be speaking out loud again. Inuyasha almost too quickly agreed, knowing that he might be dreaming about a certain girl.

Miroku with the help of Shippou, set up the fire. Sango started to fall asleep, and soon Miroku and Shippou let sleep overcome them. Kagome, however was still awake, staring into the flames. She wondered how lonely Inuyasha must have been feeling right now. With her anger quickly faded from the morning's events, Kagome went to find the boy that kept her thoughts busy.

She walked for a while until she spotted Inuyasha's red haori. Inuyasha was mumbling to himself leaning behind a tree. Her loud footsteps against the loose twigs on the ground abruptly stopped his "thoughts".

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome take a seat beside him. "You should be sleeping back at camp with the others."

"You must be lonely out here. I thought you could use the company." Kagome said as she hugged her knees to try and keep herself warm.

"Yeah it's a little lonely. Here, wear this, you must be cold." Inuyasha said seriously as he covered Kagome with his fire rat coat.

Kagome smiled as she snuggled into its warmth. "Thanks."

Both fell into a moment of silence. The long day finally took over Kagome's tired body as she leaned beside Inuyasha and rested her head against his shoulder. She smiled to herself feeling perfectly safe and comfortable.

"You know, I like it whenever you do that," Inuyasha said as another deep blush formed. He really didn't want to say all this mushy stuff to her.

Kagome smiled, really happy that he liked it too. "I should do it more often," she said as she giggled. "Inuyasha…" she started to say. "Do you love me?"

Inuyasha was about to speak, although while trying very hard to hide his true feelings, but Kagome interrupted.

"Actually wait! Don't say it!" she yelled as she clamped her hand on his mouth, almost afraid to hear the answer. "I shouldn't have asked you that. It's too personal." Kagome pulled her hand back, looking towards the ground as she spoke seriously to him. "I shouldn't be taking advantage of your current situation. I…uh…couldn't imagine what it must be like…to have your thoughts, your secrets, your true feelings being poured out unwillingly by some dumb…curse. Your thoughts should be spoken out loud in your choosing, at the right time. If that happened to me, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare, incredulously at the girl. Suddenly he grabbed Kagome's face and turned her to look at him. This time, the curse wasn't controlling him. He wanted to finally say it out loud.

"I do love you…and I uh…really want to kiss you right now," he said in a blushing deeply.

Gravity started to pull the two together as Kagome smiled into the warm kiss they ended up sharing under the full moon. Tears started to pour out of Kagome's eyes in pure bliss. It felt so nice to feel Inuyasha's full lips on her own…finally.

They soon parted needing to take a breath of air, but their eyes on each other didn't break.

"_Oh my God, I want to do it again. It felt so good!"_ Quickly Inuyasha clamped his hand over his mouth out of pure reaction.

Kagome gazed at him with a confused then sad look. "Did you not like it?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"_Are you kidding me? I loved it!_ _Wait…she didn't hear me? Oh my gosh…I'm thinking again…I'M THINKING!"_

Inuyasha's grin widened. "Kagome, did you hear what I said?"

"Uhm…no." Now Kagome was looking curiously at him.

"Kagome! I was _thinking_ just now! I'm cured!" Inuyasha just had to grab Kagome again and bring her into another deep kiss. Suddenly he broke free for air. "Your kiss cured me!" he said happily.

"I'm so happy for you! Although…now I just want to know what you're thinking even more, but nonetheless, I'm glad your perverted thoughts are in your head now." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha suddenly had a perverted thought_, "Yes damn it…a thought!"_ He started to bring himself closer to Kagome, a little too closely as he whispered huskily, "You know…now, I can always just show you what I'm thinking," he said grinning as his eyebrows started to move up and down in a suggestive manner.

Kagome just giggled as Inuyasha pulled his haori over both of their heads, shielding themselves from the rest of the world as they just simply enjoyed each others touch.

* * *

"AAAAHAHHHHHHH! How did this happen?!" Naraku yelled as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

Kagura sighed in the background. She knew it was too good to be true. It was weird how things turned out. Instead of Naraku destroying the couple, he ended up playing matchmaker.

"Where is that damn bottle…" Naraku trashed the place in search for the poison that was supposed to _help_ his plan unfold.

Finally realizing that it was still under his haori, he pulled it out and turned the bottle to look at the fine print at the bottom.

_THIS POTION HAS A LIFETIME GUARANTEE however this is an imitation copy and may only work for a couple of hours._

Naraku sighed and tossed the bottle aside. "Stupid Chinese products."

* * *

Okay don't flame! I'm not a Chinese hater, I'm actually Chinese myself, I just find our imitation stuff pretty pathetic haha.

**Please Review! **


End file.
